Torque transmission devices for use in drivetrains of motor vehicles with automatic transmissions generally comprise a hydrodynamic component and a shiftable clutch device for bridging this component, wherein the motor vehicle is operated over a majority of its operating range with an engaged locking clutch. To dampen the vibrations introduced into the drivetrain by irregular rotation in an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle, a device for damping vibrations is inserted before and/or after the locking clutch in the flow of force. Such a device can be designed in various ways. Preferably, it is a damping device with at least one damper stage, wherein means are provided for transmitting torque and coupling the damper to mechanical transmission elements, especially energy storage elements.
In addition, torsional vibration dampers as well as damper devices are inserted in drivetrains of motor vehicles with a shift transmission between the internal combustion engine and transmission. For example, such torsional vibration dampers can be implemented in clutch discs of friction clutches or designed as dual-mass flywheels. In particular, when energy storage elements are used in the form of helical springs such as bow springs, multipart force transmission flanges are used that have radially extending flange tabs and apply the drive force of the internal combustion engine to the helical springs in a peripheral direction. The flange tabs are mainly firmly mechanically connected individually to the relevant force transmission flange by means of a rivet connection. That is, the force is conducted from the force transmission flange via the rivet connection of the flange tabs, and from these to the bow springs, or vice versa.
Another problem associated with the torsional vibration introduced into the drivetrain of the motor vehicle is that, for reasons of energy efficiency, an attempt is presently being made to reduce the overall number of cylinders in individual internal combustion engines, and 2 to 3-cylinder internal combustion engines are being developed. However, the uneven running of the drivetrain is increased when the number of cylinders in the internal combustion engine is reduced. As the uneven running of the drivetrain increases, torsional vibration dampers, such as dual-mass flywheels or turbine dampers have to be re-dimensioned, since only a small installation space is available in small and medium-sized vehicles.
The requirements for torsional vibration dampers as well as torque transmission devices have accordingly increased, but there is no more available installation space. In particular, there is less installation space available in an axial direction, which restricts the design of torsional vibration dampers or torque transmission devices. This particularly holds true when, for example, parallel dampers or multiple dampers are to be arranged in the axial direction of the drivetrain. In addition, the cost of realizing a multipart force transmission flange is comparatively high, especially for axially offset damper arrangements, and additional installation space is required, particularly axial installation space, i.e., lying in the direction of the rotational axis, for the rivet connections of flange tabs and the actual main body of the force transmission flange.